A Women Has Strengths That Amaze Men
by Ouch Charlie
Summary: "A women has strengths that amaze men."


**This is for the challenge "99 Love/Pain Quotes."**

_"A women has strengths that amaze men. She can handle trouble and carry heavy burdens. She holds happiness, love and opinions. She smiles when she feels like screaming. She sings when she feels like crying, cries when she's happy and laughs when she is afraid. Her love is unconditional. There is only one thing wrong with her: she sometimes forgets what she is worth."_

When Molly woke up with unusual pain in her lower abdomen, she knew something was wrong with her unborn baby. It felt like sharp blades were stabbing her, something she'd felt before. In her last pregnancy, she had had a miscarriage around twelve weeks, which is how far along she was at that moment. Realizing that she could be miscarrying again, she started to panic.

"Arthur," She stated as she tried to wake up her sleeping husband. "Wake up." She added frantically.

"What's wrong, Mollywobbles?" Arthur groaned as he rolled over so he was facing his wife, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Hearing the panic in her voice, he knew that something was wrong. He could just tell, without seeing her panic stricken face that something terrible was happening.

"I-I think I might be having another miscarriage." Molly replied as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't think she could bare losing another child. One was already traumatizing enough; she couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose another one. Hearing what his wife said, Arthur immediately sat up in bed,

"Apparate to St. Mungos, I'll get the kids." He replied as he stood up, grabbed a shirt and practically ran out of the room.

.:.

"I need to see my wife, now!" Arthur stated before he even made it to the check-in desk that belonged to St. Mungos. Waking up Bill and Charlie, dressing them and apparating to the hospital was a bit more challenging then he thought it would be. But with it being so early in the morning, he had to expect it.

"Name, sir?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Molly Weasley." Arthur replied urgently. He wanted to know if both his wife and baby made it through what Molly thought was another miscarriage. The last time that this had happened, Molly had nearly died.

"Third floor, first door to your left." Arthur heard the lady say. But before he could say anything, he grabbed Bill and Charlie's hands and walked up the three flights of stairs that intertwined to the maternity ward. He was nervous about what he was going to find when he entered Molly's room. What if she wasn't breathing and hooked up to tubes? What if the healers already taken her away to prepare her for what came after death? Entering the room, Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Molly was alive and breathing.

"What happened, Molls?" He asked as he let go of his son's hand and rushed to her side.

"I tried, Arthur, I did. But the healer said that he was already dead and if I kept him in my womb any longer, I would die." Molly replied, hurt evident in her voice. She knew that losing a child for a second time would be hard but she didn't think it was going to be _this_ hard.

"Molly," Arthur whispered as he took his wife's hands into his and softly kissed both of them, "I'm so sorry." He added as bent over and kissed her on the head. He could tell that her heart was aching for the little boy she had lost that night. His also broke, not just from the news, but from the pain that she had to endure.

"We'll try again in a few months." Molly replied as she forced a smile on her face, not wanting to dwell on the negative. "Now boys, come see mummy." She added as she patted the empty hospital bed around her. She didn't want either of her kids to see the pain she was going through. They didn't quite understand what was going on and she didn't think she could bring herself to tell either of them about what had happened. But having them there with her at that moment, she knew that they could keep her mind off of that night's events, even for a few minutes.

That night the four Weasleys stayed at the hospital and made memories that would never be forgotten.

And the little Weasley they had lost will stay in their hearts for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**A/N: So i fixed this up a bit so it wouldn't seem like Molly forced herself to be brave too fast, I hope it's a little bit better?**

**&& Check out my poll please(:**


End file.
